<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Embrace of the Night's Cold by Chocostix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618398">Embrace of the Night's Cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocostix/pseuds/Chocostix'>Chocostix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocostix/pseuds/Chocostix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bi-Han comforts Kuai Liang after a battle against Shinnok's forces. Inspired by Sub-Zero's MK11 tower ending.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero &amp; Noob Saibot | Bi-Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Embrace of the Night's Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It doesn't hurt that ba-ah!"</p>
<p>Kuai Liang flinched slightly as Bi-Han carefully tightened the bandages to his right upper arm.</p>
<p>"Damned demons. I'll behead them all if I could." Bi-Han gritted his teeth as he placed the medicine back to it's usual scratched wooden box by his right.</p>
<p>They were currently in Kuai Liang's room after a grueling and exhausting battle against Shinnok's demons, both seated on the edge of his bed. Now that the overlord was defeated, his minions scattered all across Earthrealm; invading any unfortunate soul that crosses their path.</p>
<p>Although the Lin Kuei were victorious against the feral beings, it came with a heavy cost of many injuries. Kuai Liang being one of the many who got badly hurt, as he got caught off-guard and was attacked relentlessly; before his brother came to his rescue.</p>
<p>They both sat in silence as the glistening light of the moon melted with the faint shine of a candle placed on top of the bedside table, illuminating the room with a dark yet bright light.</p>
<p>"I'm really glad you saved me."</p>
<p>Bi-Han looked up to see Kuai Liang's sombre smile. The luminous glow exposed so much hurt hidden deep inside his eyes.</p>
<p>There was a pause, before he continued speaking.</p>
<p>"I-I thought I was going to..."</p>
<p>Kuai Liang let out a hollow laugh as he desperately tried to hide his tears from rolling down.</p>
<p>"Pathetic is it not? I'm the grandmaster of a clan in defense of Earthrealm, and yet I was afraid of perishing in that one moment."</p>
<p>Bi-Han's anger morphed into sorrow. It always rips his heart into pieces to see him like this. In front of the clan, he stood tall and held a expression that was truly unreadable. But when he's alone with him? Kuai Liang, without fail will openly reveal all of his hidden thoughts to him.</p>
<p>Bi-Han slowly positioned himself and hugged Kuai Liang from his side.</p>
<p>Upon feeling his brother's arms wrap around him, Kuai Liang immediately hugged him back and sobbed into his shoulder, clutching him as if he might disappear if he let go.</p>
<p>"I feel that it's acceptable that you fear death. We've both been through it and... it is a horrible thing that any living being should go through. But never forget, you will always have your older brother you can rely on. Though you might be the grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, that should not stop you from confiding in me. I WON'T let anything take you away from me. Not even the clutches of death."</p>
<p>Bi-Han stroked his brother's hair tenderly. He felt relief as Kuai Liang relaxed in his shoulders.</p>
<p>"Thank you... brother..."</p>
<p>The sound of slow breathing was the only thing left heard.</p>
<p>Oh. Kuai Liang fell asleep in his arms. Bi-Han chuckled softly. He usually has trouble sleeping as he has a huge load of work anticipating for him every night. Bi-Han would always try to help with it but Kuai Liang will insist very kindly that he's the one responsible for this and that he should not let anyone else handle these responsibilities with him.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Now he was the one about to cry. Damn it, he didn't deserve him.</p>
<p>Bi-Han slowly lifted Kuai Liang up to his bed and pulled the covers over him. He stood over him silently, smiling at the peaceful expression Kuai Liang was holding.</p>
<p>He swear that he will hunt down anyone that harms him severely.</p>
<p>He picked up the wooden box, bent foward and gently kissed Kuai Liang's forehead.</p>
<p>"You probably won't like it, but I think it's time I share your burden tomorrow."</p>
<p>He blows off the candle light, as the pale night colours the room blue.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wooooo, there goes my first work. It probably sucked but MAN is there not enough content for these two. If you did like it, I'm glad I could share this with you! May consider writing more if people want (maybe even turn this into a full-fledged series)!  I'm VERY open to constructive criticism and no you're not changing how I interprete both of them. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>